Of Libraries and Lost Princesses
by miss.SunFlower
Summary: In which, on their day in the Kingdom, Flynn and Rapunzel find a library and Flynn learns something worth knowing - without knowing it. Oneshot. Enjoy.
1. Of Libraries and Lost Princesses

**Another oneshot as Flynn. Goodness-y gracious for being a straight teen girl I'm strangely comfortable writing as men. And Flynn is just so full of character I'm just eating him UP! and he's delicious too, fyi. XD**

**Of course I do not own Tangled or it's characters. **

Of Libraries and Lost Princesses

Not that, he'd ever admit to it; he'd always liked to read. Of course, books were hard to come by at the orphanage as the number of literate children was few and far between. And so there was a stage in the young Eugene Fitzherbert's life when finding a new book was like stumbling on the richest jewels in the world.

Of course then Eugene discovered real jewels and the art of thieving – but that was another story entirely.

And in that story, Eugene, now Flynn, had never again found the time or inclination to read for quite some time. He'd convinced himself it had been a useless pastime – and when that failed, that he would have plenty of that free time when he was rich. That if anything, could keep him going.

So, it was strange to be in a situation where he was in the Kingdom, not running for his life, nor planning to steal anything. And even stranger that this calm in his life had taken him to a library.

Rapunzel, of course, had dragged him in the little shop. He would have missed it, actually. Hole in the wall kind of place, only the smallest sign in one window proclaimed it for what it was. In Flynn's opinion there were SO many other things the newly freed girl could be seeing in her single day of adventuring. But she'd grabbed hold of his hand, as her green eyes caught sight of the sign he'd overlooked.

"Eugene! Oh, _Eugene!_ Look! _Look!_ A Library! I've never seen so many books!" She was peering in the old glass as though trying to count them all.

He laughed, shaking his head at her, all whilst trying to remember the last time he'd actually read. He couldn't. So, his face completely composed, he pushed the door open, "You'll see 'em better if you go in, Blondie."

She sent an impish smile his way and practically danced into the small shop to the tiny ring of the bell on the door. He smirked, crossing his arms casually, and watched her total awe as she picked up a book read the title, and put it back, to go instantly to another, and another, and another. Some she'd page through, her eyes getting wider with each page as if somehow letting her brilliant green eyes absorb all the information in a single second. She looked up at him again and absolutely beamed. His smirk grew and he just shook his head at her. She laughed a little and disappeared into another row of books. He wondered how long they'd be there.

There was the sound of someone clearing their throat and Flynn was instantly alert. Looking away from where Rapunzel had disappeared he met the eyes of an older man, quite clearly the librarian. Large and well-dressed, and appearing certainly well off he was the kind of person Flynn didn't like. Yet he had kind eyes that were curious and not speculative… the kind of person he wouldn't bring himself to rob. He tried to think of something casual and natural to say.

But the man spoke first, "Your girl is very lively." He commented, sounding like he was trying to hide amusement.

He shrugged, a little, "Yeah, well, sh-" He blinked a couple times, "That is, we're just uh… companions… uh traveling together. It's her first time in the Kingdom and yeah." Well, THAT got away from him. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

The librarian chuckled, a grin spreading behind his graying beard. "Understood, Mr…" He trailed off.

"R- Fitzherbert." He replied, quickly. Awkward to introduce himself as such but just because this man hadn't recognized him off the bat – which was lucky to begin with – didn't mean he shouldn't watch himself. "Eugene Fitzherbert."

"Eugene!" Rapunzel called from the back of the place, as if on cue, "_Eugene!_ I found a MAP!" She sounded beyond delighted. He struggled not to laugh.

"Great Goldie! We can buy those outside!"

"But Eugene, this is beyond the kingdom! This is- is- a GLOBE!" She said the new word with excitement. He could hear her flipping through pages with unparalleled speed. He hoped that book stayed in tact.

The librarian was watching Eugene during the exchange, the curiosity growing, "A bit sheltered, is she?"

"You have NO idea."

"Well, the pair of you chose a good day to make your first visit."

Flynn nodded as though he understood, though he didn't really. The festival, the lanterns, as well as this Lost Princess herself, were a bit foreign to him as well. "Riiight, so… what is the story about this dead princess day, exactly?"

"LOST." The man corrected, an almost protective tightness in his voice, "The Lost Princess."

"Yeahh," He drawled, refraining from wondering aloud how a girl 'missing' that long could really still be thought alive, "Pretty new here myself, if I'm honest. So, care to enlighten?" He glanced where Rapunzel was, and heard her soft whisper reading some gibberish of words either to herself or her frog.

He shrugged a little, "Not very much to tell, before the Princess was a year old she was taken away by an old witch – no one knows where she took her or why, though there are theories."

"Such as?" He asked, dully. Ah, people loved conspiracies, didn't they?

"Well, the queen was sick y'see, before the baby was born, and the people they found an antidote. One that may have been guarded by this woman – and vengeful for the loss of her magic the woman stole the princess in payment."

Flynn nodded again. Truthfully, he believed none of that, but quite enjoying listening. The drama in the older man's voice brought him back to how he used to be, telling the stories of his hero to the younger children in that same sort of attention-grabbing, awe-inspiring sort of way. He'd forgotten how much he'd enjoyed doing so… and how much he missed it then.

Rapunzel skipped up to him again at this point, "Um, hey, Eugene, when you can I have a TON of books I want to show you." She spared the other man a small, shy smile. He returned it warmly.

"Sure thing, Goldie." He said, kindly.

"Okay!" She chirped, and with that skipped back to her aisle, completely absorbed with the new-ness of this.

The librarian chuckled, "Not often people are that excited about books." He said.

"Don't let it go to your head," Flynn laughed with him, "She's like this about everything."

On cue, she let out a little gasp, "Eugene! Come _HERE!_" She giggled.

"Ah, I should probably see what she's found." He gave the man a genuine smile, "Thanks for the um… answers."

"Not a problem, Mr. Fitzherbert. Enjoy the festival."

"I believe I will." He said, gravely, before adding one more curious question, "Why are you so certain that the princess was taken outside the kingdom? She could be being raised here without knowing who she is."

He just laughed, almost as though at a child's silly question, "Well, that's what the lanterns are for, after all. To call the princess back. If she were here, she'd have felt that call. If she were here, we would certainly know by now."

Reasonable enough, Flynn thought. And with another shrug and thanks he disappeared into the shelves to continue story-time with his lively and lantern obsessed companion.


	2. Of Truth and Terrible Danger

**Part dos... much further into the story. But involves a bit of the previous chapter's conversation. So ya. Enjoy.**

**Reviews are better than sex... just saaayin'.**

**And no. I still don't own Tangled.**

Of Truth and Terrible Danger

Flynn had never felt so helpless in his life. And it had nothing to with the fact that he was being led to his death. Right then his own insignificant life didn't much matter to him.

All that mattered was Rapunzel.

He could have fought harder; he could have not fought at all; he could have run, booked it out of there and told her people were after her. After the previous day's run-ins with death she would have believed him. He could have still been caught, but he would at least know she was safe.

His last conscious memory was those two bastards and their wish to steal that 'girl with the magic hair'. Until then, he'd thought Rapunzel's worry about people wanting her hair was pretty over-reactive, even after seeing what it could do. This was the first instance where it was clear that her fear was not without reason. Obviously, Flynn hadn't taken that declaration well and next thing he knew he was waking up tied to a boat, crown in hand with no sight of the brothers or Rapunzel. There was this fury that built up inside him just at the thought of her in their hands. She was small, naïve, fragile and Flynn wouldn't be surprised if her hair wouldn't be all they wanted from her.

He cursed under his breath. How could he have left her alone? He was supposed to be her guide, supposed to show her the world wasn't this dark place her mother had apparently taught her it was. Now as far as she may know he'd left her defenseless in the hands of two men who wouldn't give a damn about her. She probably wished she'd never left her tower. She'd never forgive him… she'd probably never see him again.

If he knew where she was, if he had even the slightest idea, he'd be out of his chains in an instant – he'd find any way possible to get to her. Rescue her.

Thief turned hero. Had this situation been less sobering, he might have smirked at the very thought. Funny how a few kind words and two emerald eyes could make such a transformation.

But he didn't know where she was, and the escape would be fruitless in the end – and he knew it at this point. He was dead to her, and she was all but dead to him. So, head down and expression bland and grim, he let himself be led down prison hallway after prison hallway trying not to think about what lay at the end and trying least to think about the girl he should never have let out of his sights.

And then, glancing up once, he saw them.

The brothers.

There they sat, in their own grim cell. Just the two of them. And two things happened simultaneously. First was relief that Rapunzel was NOT in their captivity. He didn't know how she'd gotten away, but she had. That was what mattered, right?

Second was fury, again. Just seeing them, remembering that it was their fault he was there, their fault he'd never see Rapunzel again. Everything they'd intended to do just made his mind ache with how much he hated them. And the anger won out, which was new, for him. Flynn had never been one to be ruled by emotions – that's why he was so good at what he did – but now… he'd been through too much.

In a sudden burst of unexpected energy, he knocked his way out of the two guards' holds and grabbed the nearest of through the bars, shoving him against them strong enough to make an audible bang of his head against the iron.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT HER!" He demanded, internally relishing the look of terror on the man's face. He deserved it. He deserved to learn to NEVER so much as THINK about that girl again. When there was a delay one second longer than Flynn had patience for he repeated, "TELL ME! NOW!"

"I-It wasn't us!" He stammered at last, wide eyed, "It was the old lady."

Old lady? What did that have to do with…? Flynn loosened his grip in thought, "Old lady…?" Where had he heard something similar…?

"She was taken by an old witch…" That librarian had said… "vengeful for the loss of her magic…"

"I have magic hair that glows when I sing… mother says when I was little people tried to use its power…"

"When she was less than a year old she was taken… an old witch."

"That's why mother never let me leave the tower – I never left. She says I have to be protected…"

"Take me to see the lanterns… I've been dreaming about them my entire life… I've waited 18 years for this day…"

"That's what the lanterns are for – calling the princess back… She'd be drawn to them…"

"I've been dreaming about them… my entire life…"

The princess was taken… the lost princess… the lanterns are for her… magic hair… has to be protected… never left… locked away… stolen princess…

It hit Flynn, like a boulder dropped from the sky. Rapunzel was the lost princess. Rapunzel was the princess this kingdom had waited 18 years for. He'd unknowingly brought the lost princess back to her kingdom. And she was being ripped away from it again.

That woman, she called her 'mother'. He'd been right about one thing, she had no idea who she was – she'd thought the tower her safe haven when it was no more than a prison; a cell to hold in the princess and her magic. And now she'd return there, with no desire to leave again. And if she did, there was never a chance this 'mother' of hers would ever set her free. It was nothing short of kidnapping. The princess would be lost again, and no one but him would know.

She'd never know she had a family, a life, a future…

Flynn, who'd gone numb in thought, felt the guards' grab him again, wrenching him away from where he still gripped the brother's collar. But he was wrought with newfound determination, and struggled against their attempted holds. It was one thing to be losing the beautiful girl he'd lost himself to… but this was the princess. This was Rapunzel who deserved to know she'd lived a lie. She deserved to have the love and light of this whole kingdom and never be shut away again. He couldn't let that happen to her. He couldn't leave her their to die.

He fought against the guards in anger and desperation, "No! You don't understand- you have to let me go! She's in terrible danger – Believe me! I have to- I have to get to her!" He cried, not caring if he made sense or not. He'd get out of this. There was no way he couldn't. He didn't care what happened in his life afterwards, but he couldn't let her die.

She was all that mattered.

**A.N. - so really, I always kinda wondered how Flynn goes from 'old lady' to shouting 'no wait she's in trouble!' in that prison scene. So yeah, my take is what you just read. What do you think? Fitting? Not? Any more plot holes I should fill? Like I said Reviewssex. Thankyee! :)**


	3. Of Flowers and a 'Fair Trade'

**I'm alive I swear! I just went away for Christmas Vacation. I hath returned, and have seen Tangled for the third time just yesterday. So yay more stories!**

**Shorter. Drabble-ier. Takes place between the first and second chapter.**

**Nope. I still don't own Tangled. Sad day…**

Of Flowers and a 'Fair Trade'

Flynn didn't know what he was expecting to do after he gave the crown to his ex-partners in crime. He'd never liked them, and he knew they despised him, so it wasn't as it this was going to be a real bonding experience for anyone. More of a 'hey, now we never have to lay eyes on each other again. Everyone wins!' deal.

But truthfully, whatever outcome he'd had planned, most of his thoughts went into what would happen after the crown and the brothers were a distant memory that he would no longer have to deal with. He'd return to the boat and Rapunzel, tell her the crown meant nothing to him anymore, that he wanted to be with her – preferably without any more near death situations. It was ridiculous, absolutely absurd, but it had happened. He'd fallen in love with her and it was enough for him to want a new life. He didn't know how he'd get it after this exchange, but it was a step in the right direction.

So vaguely leaving the beautiful girl with her flower-woven hair he took off, planning to make this as short and painless as possible.

The second one of them – he'd never kept them straight – came into view he attempted the usual cocky smile he'd had before. It didn't come as easy. "Hey! I was lookin' everywhere for you guys since we got split up back there." He didn't bother to try to sound convincing. When he got the usual dead-pan glare, he shrugged, awkwardly, "Anyways, I shouldn't have taken off – the crown is all yours!" He tossed it to the man's feet, and took a step away, "It's been great – I'll miss ya – but I think it's for the be-"

He cut off as he'd turned around and promptly walked into the second of the men. He was hit again with just how BIG both of them were. Flynn wasn't a particularly short man and both of them stood over a head taller. And in his way.

"Holdin' out on us again… eh Rider?" The vocal of the two asked menacingly.

He turned to him, eyes wide, "Wha?" What on earth did THAT mean?

"We heard you found something…" Flynn's heart stopped. _No._ "Something much more valuable than a crown." He kicked it a little away from him. _Oh, please no._ "We want her… instead."

He didn't know what he was expecting… but this was not it. He struggled to calm himself, "Her?" He asked. His voice shook. Damn.

Now the smallest smirk came on his face, only making him look more wicked, "Saw yer little companion knows some tricks with her hair. And here we'd thought you'd taken her for other purposes." A short laugh for that, "And you couldn't spare any of that for the two partners you nearly drowned, hm?"

Flynn, who'd been consciously struggling not to do anything ridiculously drastic in his fear for Rapunzel's safety, took a moment before he could think of an appropriate response, "Wha- oh- yes, the hair. Clever, yeah… er… well, you may CERTAINLY have some if you really want. Ah, so, dagger? Either of you? Would only take a second…" He trailed off, as neither moved out of his path.

"Doesn't work that way, Rider, and you know it. Girl's a package deal – not that there's anything particularly wrong with that either."

His fists clenched subconsciously, but he was more aware of the two bandits' knowledge on Rapunzel and her hair. Sure, they may have seen her heal with it, but he couldn't believe they'd learned everything just from that. Someone had to have told them. But how could anyone other than him have known to begin with?

When he said nothing to that – now aware that if he spoke nothing incredibly wise would come out and this situation would only get worse – he was handed the crown again, "So, pretty boy, here's your crown back. Go buy that castle of yours. We'll take the girl."

"Ah, no can do." He spoke before thinking. "You see, that dream's a wee bit tacky now that I've thought about it. But if you don't want it, I'll take it back. But, she's ah… she's not negotiable."

The smirk faded in the course of that speech but by the end was back in full dark force, "That's rich, Rider, you've become lover boy too. Shame… we'd be willing to share…" Never had a word like _share_ ever sounded so terrible. Flynn struggled to keep his growing anger in check.

"Not an option." He said tightly.

"Thing is, Rider, you're not in charge of what's an option for us. Never were. We're going to have that girl."

He opened his mouth again, ready to say anything, ready to yell for Rapunzel – hopefully in hearing distance to run, and the brothers caught on. Before any sound left his mouth he felt a sharp pain in his head – similar to a frying pan but worse – and vaguely heard one of his ex-partners-now-captors chuckle "Too bad – you could have at least had your castle…"

And then Flynn's world went black.


	4. Of Bad People and Birthdays

**Haha I still live I promise. Got distracted by Celtic Thunder fanfiction. But hey! Gonna see Tangled again tonight – so thought I'd get back to this. Reviews, as always, are better than sex.**

Of Bad People and Birthdays

"Eugene?" Rapunzel asked, from the bench like root they'd found when it became obvious that they would not reach the Royal City. Flynn had gone sat her there and went to find firewood trying to get his mind off of the glowing hair that his companion possessed. It hadn't exactly worked, but she never said anything more about it, so he built up the fire in silence.

Until then.

He looked back at her, as she fidgeted with a piece of her insanely long hair, and tried to look exasperated with her use of the name he had hoped never to hear again. But he knew her stubborn enough to never stop so with a sigh he asked, "What?"

"There's something I've wanted to ask you…" She began.

"What'd I say about backstories?" He cut in.

She laughed a little, "Well, I mean, I know? But… just one question? I'll let you ask anything about me then!"

Instantly he thought there was nothing he wanted to know about her so much that that bait would work – but instantly he realized that was very much a lie. And she was practically pleading. What could she want to know about him that much? He looked at her for a long moment whilst internally smacking himself for never being able to say no to the green-eyed beauty before him. "JUST one, blondie." He permitted.

She smiled, but it came out nervous looking in the dim firelight. "So, what did you do?"

He blinked at her, "That HAS to be the vaguest thing I've ever heard."

"You know what I mean-"

"No, actually I don't."

She made a face at him before continuing, "I mean, all those people back there… the ones that wanted- wanted to kill you. You said they all don't like you. Why? What did you do?"

He stared, even gaped, at her for a second before collecting himself, "Who's to say I did anything?" He said, somewhat wildly, "Maybe they've all done something to me."

"The wanted posters… in the pub. The boys said guards were after you." She pointed out. Why, oh why, did she always have to see through him?

So he gave up trying, though still unsure of how to say it. Why should he cover it up? Some part of him asked. He was Flynn Rider, Kingdom's Greatest Thief, he should be flaunting who he was. He usually had no problem doing so. And if she didn't like it, well, it'd get her out of his hair, right? But she was so far from where her home was, she obviously had no handle on where she was or how to get on without him. He was her guide, a protector even. He wanted to stay in her eyes THAT way. He'd never been that for anyone.

But lying would work on her. It never seemed to. "Well…" He began awkwardly, "Well, I-" Well, I basically stole the priceless crown of the kingdom's beloved stolen princess, outwitted my partners in order to insure that I have more riches than I actually have plans to use.

How on EARTH was he expected to tell her that? He knew he shouldn't have agreed to this whole question deal.

"You what?" She probed, green eyes intense with curiosity. He sighed, looking away from her and back at the flames, poking another piece of fuel into them.

"I took something- from the Royal City. Something important to them, and they want it back."

Rapunzel's voice came out considerably quieter, "Why?"

He refused to look at her, "Well, it's complicated. But you know, I've got dreams… and dreams, they take money. And that's- that's not easy to come by if you don't- take… stuff." He groaned at his horrible explanation. Even sugar coated he sounded like a selfish, egotistic, bastard. Well, Flynn, a voice echoed in his mind, you really are. But… he didn't want to be. Not for her.

"Then you ask for money…" She said, still soft.

He laughed a short laugh, hoping it didn't sound TOO bitter, "Sorry, Goldie, the world doesn't exactly work that way. Never has, never will…"

"The world's a dark place, filled with cruel selfish people." She whispered bluntly. He turned to her in surprise; that was abnormally dark for the seemingly always sunny young woman. She was staring at her hands, looking most conflicted he'd seen her since the morning and not at all happy. What, had finding out the truth about him ripped all the wonder of this outside world from her? Would she shut herself away, convinced the world was as dark and terrible as she just said? Would it be all his fault?

He cleared his throat awkwardly, feeling the absurd need to apologize, "Wishing you'd taken a different guide, eh, Rapunzel?" The name sounded weird in his voice, and it hit him that it was the first time he called her by it. She looked up at him, a little surprised.

"No! I mean- no. I was- I was just quoting my mother." She said, "That's what she always told me the world was."

Relief suddenly rushed through him and he nodded, uncomfortably, "Well, I guess, in some cases… a lot of cases, really, it's the truth. There are bad people out there, plenty of them. I'm sorry you got stuck with one as a guide."

She blinked at him, looking even more surprised. "No, not you, Eugene."

"I just told you, I'm a wanted thief!" He sputtered in dumbfounded amazement.

"You're helping me with my biggest dream, you've saved my life several times, you haven't hurt me – nor do I think you ever will. " She defended, a small smile forming on her lips. "Thief you may be, Eugene-Flynn, but I KNOW you are not a bad person."

Incredible, he thought, unable to process that. He'd just told the naïve, sheltered girl that he was a cruel selfish thief and she was still fine with him. She still, dare he think it, liked him. Did she really find a way to see the best in everyone? Or did she just bring out the best in everyone? He just knew one thing right then, in the very back of his mind one desire became very clear to him.

He wanted to be the person Rapunzel thought he was.

He gave her a smirk of a smile back, hoping his expression betrayed none of his thoughts. She gave him a glowing smile in return, "Your turn." She said finally.

"My what?" He asked, distracted.

"You get to ask the question now… about me."

He regarded her for a few seconds debating how to ask what he wanted to know, or how to get the most information out in a single question. She looked back at him innocently, and his train of thought died so the first question that left him wasn't even fully thought. "What is it about these lanterns – why do you want to see them this badly?"

She looked surprised, obviously having expected a question about her hair. HE'd expected a question about her hair. Where on earth had that come from, and could he have a do over?

But she was already answering, twirling her hair in between her fingers, "The lanterns… oh they just- it's hard to explain. But, they fascinate me. I've never known- until you showed up- what they even were. Mother never told me… well, I never asked, and so they were just the floating lights. The beautiful floating lights that appear every year… ONLY that one day you know, only on my birthday. And I've just longed… my whole life… to see them. In person."

"Tomorrow is your birthday?" He asked, curiously.

She sat up a little taller, looking proud, "My 18th. 18 years and I FINALLY get to see them."

That little thing? 18? He thought, amused and amazed simultaneously. "Happy birthday, then." He said instantly.

She giggled, but looking deeply grateful under that. When the giggled died her voice sounded sadder, "No one has ever wished me a happy birthday before." Her green frined made a little growling noise by her feet, "Except you, Pascal." She added, kindly.

"Not your mother?"

She shrugged, looking away again, "She forgets." She whispered. "I know she doesn't meant to so I don't- I don't say anything so I won't upset her." She took a deep breath and let it out in a long sigh.

He tried to smile again, and wanted to tell her that he had never once gotten a happy birthday in his life either. But that was taking his back story a little further than he wanted to go with her, just yet. So after getting her reassuring smile in reply he turned back to the growing and well fed fire, accidentally lifting a piece of wood with his scratched hand. He dropped it with a cringe.

"Are you alright, Eugene?" She asked, immediately.

He sent a smirk to her, "Just fine." He lied.

She shook her head at him, "Your hand – I know you hurt it. Come here."

Unsure what she'd do, he obediently went to sit beside her. She took his hand, so suddenly he didn't think to do or say anything. After a second of looking at it she whispered, "I'm so sorry."

"Hey, it's alright." He said quickly. A cut was hardly something she needed to beat herself up about. No matter how it hurt.

She smiled shyly, "It'll be better in a second." She said and, just like that, began to wrap a thick locket of her hair around the wound, again and again like a thick bandage. He looked at it, and then at her, but she was concentrating on her work, looking wholly serene.

"Well," He said uncomfortably, "you're being strangely cryptic as you wrap your magic hair around my injured hand –ungh." He cringed as she tightened it enough to be mildly painful.

"Sorry!" She apologized instantly. He tried to smile reassuringly but was too curious to pull it off. She met his eyes straight on and said, "Just don't freak out."

And with no other warning, she began to sing.

**Another thing I always wondered about; how did Rapunzel learn Flynn was a thief, and what were her thoughts. And when did Flynn learn that it was Rapunzel's birthday. Hoped you liked my rendition again. :)**


End file.
